Happy Ending
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Anya MacPherson goes to Port Charles as an exchange student and befriends Michael. What happens when she begins to date Keifer even after Michael warns her not to? Four to six shot


**My Happy Ending**

**Pairings: Anya MacPherson/Michael Corinthos, Keifer Bauer/Anya MacPherson**

**Summary: Anya MacPherson goes to Port Charles as an exchange student. What happens when she befriends Michael Corinthos? And what happens when she begins to date Kristina's ex-boyfriend Keifer---even after Michael warns her about him. May write a four-shot about Kristina's time in Toronto.**

**Crossover: Degrassi/General Hospital Fourshot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor do I own General Hospital or any of their characters. Although---Michael is cute.**

**Part One**

Anya MacPherson sighed as she got out of the car, green eyes taking in the house infront of her. Her dark, reddish-brown hair blew in the wind. She was part of the exchange program and for a few weeks, she would be staying at the Davis residence. The girl who she'd exchanged with would be staying with her family back in Toronto.

"Come on." Eleven year old, Molly Lansing said, grabbing hold of Anya's hand in her own and smiling up at the teenage girl. "I'll show you to your room."

Anya smiled down at the little girl and nodded.

Molly skipped down the hallway and opened the door to her sister's room. "Mom and I thought that you could stay in Kristina's room that way you could get to know her. That is, unless you want to stay in our guest room." She quirked her eyebrows and bit her lip nervously, waiting for the teens answer.

"It's great!" Anya said, giving the young girl a hug. "Thank you so much Molly."

The eleven year old giggled softly and nodded a bit, a smile lighting up her pretty face. "My cousins Morgan and Michael are going to come to dinner tonight to meet you. And so is my older sister, Sam."

Anya smiled back, showing off the braces on her teeth. "I can't wait to meet them." She answered, feeling nervous. She knew that Michael was supposed to be around her age, by what Molly had rambled on about back in the car on the way here.

She took a seat on the edge of Kristina's bed and looked around the room, eyes landing on a photograph of her and a rather handsome teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled as she reached over and took the picture into her hands. She pulled it from it's silver and pink frame and flipped it around. Written in a neat and tidy cursive writing were the words Summer 09, Michael and Kristina. So _this _was Michael. The infamous older brother to Kristina and older cousin to Molly. He had a cute smile on his face. Something between amused and nervous that really attracted her. She sat the picture back down and went to her suitcase and began to pull out her clothing.

********************

A half an hour later, she walked downstairs for dinner and was greeted by the sight of two boys, one not much older than Molly with a mop of dark brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes and another---the one who'd been in that photograph stood there as well.

"Um...hi." Anya said, letting a nervous giggle erupt from her lips. Michael was even cuter in person.

Michael smiled at her and walked the small distance over to her, holding out his hand. "Hey." He said. "Molly told me all about you. Welcome to Port Charles. You'll be going to school with me tomorrow. Did Alexis tell you that I'd offered to give you a ride?"

She nodded her head, her hair bouncing around her shoulders and small face. "Thanks for that. I would've gotten nervous if I were on a bus or something with alot of people that I didn't know."

He shook his head. "It isn't a problem at all." He said, swallowing shyly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and grinned crookedly at the girl infront of them.

Molly and Morgan watched the two teenagers in amusement as they continued to stare at one another with unblinking eyes. Molly had to smother a giggle with her hand as she continued to watch. It was like reading one of her books of literature and the tales of the heroin and hero who fell in love at first sight. Very romantic in her opinion. She looked over to her cousin who stood beside her with a small smile although he'd wrinkled his nose in distaste, obviously wondering why his big brother was behaving like such a goof.

---------------

Suddenly, a petite woman with dark eyes, dark hair and lightly bronzed skin walked into the house. Molly immediatly let out a squeal and launched herself at the woman screaming "Sam!"

Anya watched as the two sisters hugged and as Molly began to pull Sam over to her rather impatiently.

The older woman smiled at Anya, gently laughing. "Hi. You must be Anya, right?" She asked as she shook Anya's hand.

Anya could only nod, completely in shock at how much Molly, Sam, and Kristina looked like one another. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you. Molly told me all about you. She said that you are a PI with some guy named Spinelli."

Sam grinned even more. "Molly has a habit of talking everyone's ear off."

"She's proud of you though." Anya told her, desperately wishing that she had a kid sister like Molly.

"Well I'm proud of her too." Sam said, feeling happy with Anya's comment about Molly.

------------------

At dinner, Anya sat between Michael and Morgan. Morgan was telling her all about his favorite baseball team and how he enjoyed the fact that he played little league. Molly was telling her all about the books she'd been reading and Michael just kept looking at her and smiling boyishly. It was all a little overwhelming, but she was shocked at how comfortable she felt. It was as if she belonged here.

**To Be Continued:**

**Next Part: Michael takes Anya to school with him. Anya meets Keifer. Michael warns Anya about how dangerous Keifer really is**


End file.
